


I Want You As Much As You Want Me

by ForeverInIdle



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, READ FOR SOME SOBBE FLUFF, Robbe and Senne are half brothers, Senne and Sander are bffs, i don’t know how to tag, it’s fluff with a tiny bit of angst, ok thanks bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInIdle/pseuds/ForeverInIdle
Summary: Robbe is Senne’s little brother and Sander is Senne’s best friend... and they secretly have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	I Want You As Much As You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a birthday fic sorry :( 
> 
> But still enjoy and let me know what you think!!

Walking into the kitchen while Robbe is sat at the counter doing his homework, Sander greets, "hi Robbe," with a smile 

Looking up from his textbook the boy reciprocates, "hey, you guys heading out?" 

Sander nods coming closer, "you working hard?" 

"Hardly working actually," Robbe ruffles his hair a bit frustrated, "chemistry is so freaking hard," 

They turn to each other as Sander stands next to him looking at his work, "you got this I believe in you," he gently runs his fingers through the boy's hair while they share a prolonged look. Both with uncontrollable smiles, "make sure you work hard okay? And who knows" the boy shrugs, "I might reward you," Robbe snorts looking back at his book 

"Hey stop flirting with my little brother and let's go," Senne walks into the kitchen causing Sander to step back. 

"He wasn't flirting Senne," Robbe denies 

"Yeah right... anyways if dad asks I went out ok?" Robbe nods, "come on dude," he calls Sander as he leaves the kitchen 

"I'll see you later Robbe," Sander's beautiful green eyes scan Robbe from head to toe as he's on the stool, making the boy feel a bit exposed.

"Bye," he waves as Sander backs out of the kitchen holding the boy's gaze with a grin. Shaking his head once Sander disappears Robbe goes back to his textbook. 

Robbe and Senne are brothers but only on their dad's side, when Robbe's mom was admitted he was forced to move in with his older brother and their dad, in a big house he feels like he doesn't belong in. Robbe had no choice but to adapt to his new life now, Senne is in college and Robbe is still in high school. It took a while for them to get close but now they're like real brothers, Senne always does his best to protect his little brother, and even though they're only half brothers no one could tell unless they were told. 

Senne is in a relationship with Robbe's friend Zoe and his best friend is Sander Driesen. Robbe doesn't really understand how they're friends, Senne and Sander are so different. Sander is a very alternative person with an old soul, who loves old music and art. Did Robbe mention he was an artist? An amazing one at that. He always gives the boy drawings which Robbe hangs on his wall. Robbe has always had feelings for Sander, meeting him changed Robbe, for someone who's his brother's best friend he felt close to Sander too, and the fact that Sander always talks to him and complements him doesn't help. 

Robbe's never tried anything with Sander, he's too scared to try Sander was way out of his league, he always thought, and Robbe has his own boyfriend. So anything that could happen between them was out of the question. But the boy couldn't help but dream though, Sander was so beautiful in his eyes, his bleached hair and bright eyes set him apart from everyone. His effortless coolness, and how accepting he is of Robbe, his best friend's little brother. 

Robbe has thought of the possibility, sometimes even he can't tell if the way Sander treats him is just as a friend. But alas he refrains from those thoughts to not ruin the friendship they had. 

—

In the next couple of weeks as Sander comes over, he begins seeing less and less of Robbe, and he always looks forward to seeing the boy, he loves being around Robbe. He's never admitted this but Sander Driesen fell for the boy the moment Senne introduced the two. But that's his best friend's little brother so sander had to control himself. But that doesn't mean they couldn't be friends, he always tries to be there for Robbe, and he has to admit it hurts a little knowing Robbe was in a relationship. So with that Sander decided a friend was better than nothing. 

"Where's Robbe? Haven't seen him around in a while," Sander asks as he and Senne are hanging out playing video games at Senne's house. 

"He's been kind of down lately, something happened with his mom at the institution," Senne answers 

"Is she ok?" Sander asks worriedly 

Senne shrugs, "he won't talk about it just locks himself in his room when he gets home from school, or after visiting her." 

Sander can feel his heart breaking for the boy. Robbe loves his mama more than anything, for most of their lives, it's just been the two of them. Senne's dad had an affair with Robbe's mom and left her after the woman got pregnant. Robbe's mom struggled a lot after that, and he always took care of her, but when he turned 16 things got worse. The only solution was to admit her and move in with his dad. Robbe holds a lot of resentment towards his father because he abandoned them, but the man stepped up after Robbe's mom got sick, and he's trying to be better.

A few more days past and Sander can't take not seeing the boy, he texts Robbe but Robbe never replies. Maybe he wants to be left alone, but Sander just wants to be there for him, he knows how hard this is for Robbe but Robbe has never shut down this bad before. Sander was passed worried now, what could he do for the boy he loves? He'd do absolutely anything for Robbe if only Robbe would ever give him the chance. 

After a night out with Senne, Sander takes him home and drags the drunk boy to his room. After making sure Senne's in bed Sander lets out a breath leaving the room. 

Walking down the hall Sander passes Robbe's door and stops when he hears something, it's one am so he'd expect Robbe to be asleep, but he hears quiet sobs and sniffles. Sander stares at the door unsure whether he should knock or leave him alone, but if Robbe is in there crying he has to know. So he gently knocks, the crying stops but there's no answer. Sander knows it's late and he's been drinking but he's not drunk, and he really wants to be there for Robbe. 

"Robbe?" He quietly says the boy's name knocking again, "it's Sander, can I please come in?" 

"Okay," after hearing the quiet reply Sander turns the knob, letting himself into the dimly lit room he looks over and sees Robbe sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, with red eyes and cheeks wet with tears. 

Walking in Sander shuts the door and asks, "mind if I join you?" Robbe nods and Sander takes off his leather jacket tossing it aside as he joins Robbe on the floor. He moves in close and looks at the boy who's hugging his legs to his chest resting his chin on his knees, "what's wrong?" 

"What isn't wrong?" Robbe continues, "my mom's medication stopped working so she's having episodes more often now, and if that wasn't bad enough Tommy broke up with me," tears fall from his eyes. "No explanation or anything just that he didn't want this anymore," he cries 

"I'm so sorry Robbe, you didn't deserve that" 

"I think I did, I must be a terrible boyfriend if he could just break up with me when I needed him most." Unsure of what to say Sander stays quiet as the boy cries, "what's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing's wrong with you Robbe," 

"Then why doesn't he want me anymore?" He looks at Sander who watches the tears roll down his cheeks, what he wouldn't give to kiss those tears away, to show Robbe he wants him more than anything. 

"Any guy would be lucky to have you, Tommy's an idiot" 

"Maybe I'm the idiot for thinking a guy would actually want to be with me and stay with me through tough times. He always made me feel like I was a burden for talking about my mom so much, was that what I did wrong? Talk about my problems too much."

"You don't need him, Robbe, you never did." 

"You're right, I'm better off alone" 

"No that's not what I meant," Sander shakes his head, "you can do a thousand times better than that guy, trust me." Robbe nods, "please stop crying" Sander reaches over wiping his cheek, gently running his thumb against the boy's skin Robbe shuts his eyes taken by the touch. Why couldn't Sander be his boyfriend? He thinks, when will he ever find a guy as good to him as Sander has been? 

"So what are you doing here so late?" Robbe asks once Sander pulls away 

"Had to drag your drunk brother home," 

"You guys went out drinking?" 

Sander nods, "but I'm not drunk I promise," they look at each other and Sander notices the tears have stopped. "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Stay with me?" 

"Of course," Sander smiles, inching closer Robbe rests his head on Sander's shoulder, reaching up he starts to caress Robbe's curls and hears the boy quietly hum against his shoulder. 

As they sit there in silence with his head still on Sander's shoulder Robbe starts, "Sander?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why are you single?" Sander stops stroking his hair and thinks about the question 

"Well," he starts, "according to my ex I'm too much to handle," 

"No, you're not that's crazy."

"I might be, there's a lot you don't know,"

"Will you tell me then?" 

"One day I will, I promise." After a while, Sander asks, "Will you promise me you won't lock yourself up in here anymore when something's wrong? I have to see you and make sure you're ok it's the only way I'll survive." 

Robbe huffs out a chuckle, "you're so dramatic"

"I'm not kidding Robbe," he says with a serious tone and Robbe lifts his head to look at Sander. "Whatever it is if you need I'll be here," how could Robbe not fall for him? Even his best friends aren't this good to him, Robbe wasn't sure he could take it anymore. How Sander looks at him, the things he says to Robbe, it was all too much. 

Shutting off his racing thoughts Robbe musters the courage to lean in and plant his lips against the boy's lips. Robbe isn't sure what he's doing and Sander is stunned but he quickly adapts. The kiss is slow and dizzying, Sander's soft lips pull on his, and Robbe feels Sander's hand around his waist pulling him closer. They lost themselves kissing each other, the taste of Sander's lips on his drives the boy crazy, how could they have known each other for so long and never done this. Robbe has dreamt about Sander's pretty lips all over him, never seeing the possibility of that happening. But here they are, minutes in with no thoughts of stopping. 

Robbe's soft moans against his lips were turning Sander on, and if kissing wasn't already too much Robbe pulls away trailing kisses from his lips to his cheek and down to his neck. Sander's breathing picks up as Robbe massages his neck with his soft lips and tongue, he was coming completely undone on this floor and if he doesn't pull himself together now, he'll devour this beautiful boy right here.

"Robbe," he moans, "Robbe please you have to stop" Robbe doesn't register his words and continues kissing the spot driving Sander crazy. Feeling the boy's hand gently run up his thigh Sander stops his hand before it reaches his crotch. "No Robbe," he pulls himself away letting out a breath, "we can't." 

"Please Sander," Robbe begs coming closer, "I just want to forget for a little bit," he frowns. 

"Not like this, ok?" 

"Why not? It's not like you'd want me any other way," 

"You don't know anything Robbe," Sander shakes his head standing up, looking down at Robbe he says, "you have no idea how much I want you. I want you way more than this, but you'd only be using me to forget about him, and I can't let you do that." Walking to his jacket Sander grabs it and before walking out of Robbe's room he turns to the boy and says, "get some sleep, ok" he leaves the boy there on the floor. 

—

Robbe hasn't felt right since that night with Sander, what was he thinking asking that of Sander? If Sander really wants him of course it wouldn't be that way, Robbe feels stupid, the first chance he gets to show Sander how he feels he does something like that. But he has to explain, and maybe they can try again. For real this time. 

Riding his bike to Sander's house on a Saturday, he parks it when he reaches and walks up to the door ringing the doorbell. The door is answered by Sander's mom who greets, "Robbe hey"

"Hi Mrs. Driesen, is Sander home?" 

"He is, is your brother not with you?"

Shaking his head, "no it's just me," Robbe answers.

"Ok well come in, Sander's in his room just follow the loud music." 

"Thank you," the boy smiles walking deeper into the house. Following the music like he was told Robbe reaches the boy's room to find the door ajar. Pushing it to let himself in he looks around the empty room, Robbe's been in Sander's room before but it's always a surprise to see it. How much his room reflects who he is, with art all over his walls and posters of his favorite artists. Robbe walks to the speaker turning off the music

"Mom come on! I told you I need the music while I'm painting," Sander complains walking in from his balcony. Stopping in his tracks when he sees Robbe standing there instead of his mother, Sander smiles, "what are you doing here?" 

"Well you won't answer my messages so here I am," 

"I wanted to give you space after what happened, I shouldn't be telling you how I feel while you're dealing with a breakup." 

"I'm sorry about that night, Sander, I was messed up and you're the only thing that makes me feel better, I thought that maybe you'd pity me enough to give me this and make me forget how much everything sucks. But you were right, I'd just be using you and that's not what I want either," 

"What do you want?" Sander asks 

"I want to know if you meant it when you said you wanted me, no guy's ever made me feel like you do and I've had these feelings for you for the longest time. But I thought that kiss was the most I'd ever get from you, that's one of the reasons why I basically threw myself at you. I can't stop thinking about you saying that so I just need to know if it's true." Robbe let's out then stops talking. 

Sander stares at his doe eyes and worried brows knowing that probably took a lot to say, how can he put what he feels for Robbe into words? Sander's feelings transcended words, "from the moment you moved in with Senne and we met I knew that you were the one Robbe, but you were always my best friend's little brother first so I behaved myself, but it wasn't easy. I watched you be with a guy that didn't deserve you one bit and I respected that, I didn't mind waiting for you, and I would've waited for as long as it took." 

"Why didn't you just tell me, Sander?" Robbe sighs 

"What would you have done, Robbe? Break up with Tommy?" 

"Yes," the boy answers without hesitation, "I never knew I could have you so I took the thought out of my head. I was with Tommy because I needed someone, but you were who I've always wanted." 

"Come here," Sander calls him over with a grin, Robbe takes steps closer until he's too close. Leaning in Sander rests his forehead against Robbe's, shutting his eyes he asks, "Say that again" 

Parting his lips Robbe whispers, "I want you, Sander, I want you badly." 

Letting out a relieved breath Sander doesn't waste another second parting his lips to kiss Robbe. Reaching up Robbe snakes his arms around Sander's neck deepening the kiss as they stand in the middle of the boy's room. 

Sander grabs the smaller boy's waist pinning him against his chest as they continue to make out, the feel of sanders fingers making their way under his hoodie sends Robbe into overdrive. The uncontrollable moans vibrate against Sander's lips, pulling away long enough Sander asks, "Will you stay?" 

To which Robbe nods leaving small pecks against Sander's wet lips, "I'm all yours." 

Robbe lets out a laugh feeling as Sander pulls him to the bed and they fall over.


End file.
